Lana hears a Where
by Gold Cartoonist
Summary: Lana finds a breadcrumb with tiny creatures on it. However,everyone else can't see or hear them so no one believes her. Based on the Dr Seuss' story Horton hears a who.


**And now it's time for something new. In honor of Theodore Geisel's birthday, I have decided to do a _Loud House_ one-shot based on one of his stories. So without further ado, a _Loud House_ version of _Dr. Seuss' Horton hears a who._**

**Happy birthday Dr Seuss**

* * *

On a wonderful day in the house that was loud,

In the yard in the back was a girl who was proud

A young girl named Lana, the resident tomboy

Was rolling in a mud puddle. "Yep. That's what I enjoy."

She enjoyed playing in mud, all that jumping and splashing,

While inside the house is mostly thrashing and crashing

But while stomping and playing with that mud on the ground

Young Lana had suddenly heard a small sound

So she got off the ground and back on her feet

But soon she heard nothing. Just a bird going tweet

Then she heard the sound again, just a little faint cry

Almost as if some little person was flying nearby

"I wonder," said Lana. "Where's that sound coming from?"

But all she could see was a tiny breadcrumb

But coming from that breadcrumb was the noise from before.

Lana was quite puzzled. She wanted to know more

"That's weird," she said "My ears must be failing

But was the sound coming from this crumb that was sailing?

You know what I think? I think that there might

Be something alive, but of very little height.

Yeah. Yeah that's it. It might be a person.

And if I don't do something, it's problems may worsen."

So that's what she did. While taking special care

Young Lana Loud stuck her long arm in the air.

Then she caught the small breadcrumb and said, "there's no need to cower.

I'll just set you down safe on this very nice flower."

But then out the door came a girl with a sour attitude

Although she's a sister, she'd prefer solitude

It was young Lisa Loud, the smartest girl in the house.

The kind that would even do tests on a mouse

She walked up to Lana and said, "dear sister,

There's nothing on that crumb. Not a misses or mister.

Why that crumb is as small as a tiny little flea.

A person on that there never would be."

"I know it looks small," Lana said with confusion.

"Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's an illusion.

I know what I saw, and I know what I heard

This thing cried for help as loud as a bird."

Lisa laughs. "That's preposterous! There is no such thing

A person that size couldn't cry, yell or sing.

You're clearly delusional and I disapprove it.

There's nothing on that crumb and I'm gonna prove it."

Lisa went back in the house as she left in a huff

But Lana it seems, she had quite enough.

"I don't care!" She exclaimed. "I know what I heard.

My ears work just fine and I heard every word."

Lana picks up the flower and went into the house,

But not before being spotted by her neighbor Mr. Grouse

Lana went to her room. As she shut the door,

She hopped onto her bed and just stared at the floor

"I wish they could hear you," Lana said feeling sad,

"You're the first tiny friend that I've ever had."

"_And you're a great friend,"_ said that voice from the crumb.

"_Considering you saved me, you're__ a big-hearted chum."_

Lana couldn't believe it. That voice from her ears

Was thanking her, giving her praises and cheers

"You're welcome," she said "But what are you and who?

And am I the only person who can hear you?"

"_You're not the only one,"_ The voice had replied,

"_But you're the one who saved me __from one wild ride._

_And it's not just me, it's__ my family too._

_My wife and my kids are all grateful to you."_

"You have a family?" Lana asked not believing her eyes

"I never knew. This is quite a surprise."

"_Why yes,_" said the voice. "_I have a wife and 11 kids _

_I'd say I have less, but__ I'd lie if I did._

_And to answer your question, __I am a Where._

_And my name is Marvin, Mr. Marvin McHare."_

"Well it's nice to meet you Mr. Marvin McHare."

Lana said no longer feeling weight of despair.

"My name's Lana Loud, I have a family too

Mine's pretty big also It's weird but it's true.

I have two loving parents, nine sisters and one brother

And the chaos we go through is unlike any other.

It feels so nice to talk to someone so small

Even though I can't really see you at all."

Marvin said "_we wish we could see that__ big family of yours,_

_But we're just small people who everyone ignores."_

Lana smiles. "Well don't worry, because I'll always be here

And as long as I am, you won't need to live in fear."

"_Oh thank you Lana,"_ Marvin praised. "_You're a most wonderful friend."_

Then the sun began setting as the day closed to an end.

The next day at school when the kids went to play

Lana was by herself in the shade hidden away

"Hello, it's me," She said to old Marvin McHare.

"I just wanna know how everything's doing down there."

"_Oh everything's fine," _Marvin said. "_Thank you for asking._

_Though I must say it's hard when you're stuck multitasking."_

"I know how that feels," Lana said with a frown.

"Taking care of so much can sure wear you down.

But I'm glad I have someone to speak to at school.

And a creature this small is totally cool."

But while she was talking, what she didn't know

Was her brainiac sister was watching the show.

"I must prove my case, that my theory is true.

I'll prove her wrong, and that's just what I'll do."

Then something surprised her while she was outside.

"Lisa, what are you doing?" The princess twin cried.

Yes it was Lola, Lana's opposite twin

The one who's as sharp as the tip of a pin

"It's your sister," Lisa said without batting an eye.

"She's acting quite strange and I think I know why.

She found a small crumb on a flower you see.

And she thinks there are people on it that's as small as can be."

"Now that really is crazy," Lola said with a twitch.

"If she thinks they're are tiny people on there, then that's rich."

"This has to be stopped!" Lisa said shaking her fist.

Then Lola asked her "Would you like an assist?"

As Lana kept speaking and chatting and talking,

She heard footsteps and saw her twin Lola walking.

"Hi Lola," Lana waves. "Wanna meet my new friend?

I met him when I was playing outside this weekend."

"All I see is a flower," Lola said to her twin.

"A person on that? There never has been."

"I know it seems strange, But I know what I heard.

I mean what I say and I mean every word.

There is really someone down there, I know.

He lives with a family, a really big one from down there below."

"Lana, you're crazy if you think tiny people exist,"

Lola said as she took the flower with her fist.

"Hey! Give that back!" Lana shouts. "Give it back to me now!

You're hurting my friends, and I don't think you know how."

"Oh you'll get it back when you stop acting crazy."

Then Lola ran off to get rid of that daisy.

She took Lana's flower, and carried it away

To an old city dumpster in a dark alleyway.

She then whistled for Walt, her fine parakeet bud.

"I need you to quickly get rid of this dud."

So Walt took the flower, carrying it in his beak.

"I hope Lana is up for some nice hide and seek."

Then Lana looks all the way up in the sky,

And she saw her small parakeet there flying by.

When she spotted her flower, she cried out in grief,

"I gotta go catch that fine feather thief!"

She ran after Walt just as fast as she could,

Through the streets, at the park and into the woods

And then, what happened next, do you know?

It's a really odd place for them both to go.

But in a nearby pond, not too far away,

Walt dropped that small flower much to Lana's dismay.

And then Walt flew away with a flip of his tail.

At this point, Lana seemed she was destined to fail.

"Oh my aching back and my aching feet.

I'll never find my friends," Lana said feeling deceit.

"But I'll just have to try. I can't let them drown.

I promised I'd protect them, and I won't let them down."

So all through that day, and all afternoon,

Lana searched in the pond hoping to find her friends soon.

With her shoes and her hair and her overalls wet,

Lana kept looking, but still found nothing yet.

And deeper and deeper and deeper she dived,

But she started to wonder if her friends had survived.

Until finally, she found it, floating around in the pond.

Then Lana felt happy above and beyond.

"Marvin! Oh Mr Marvin McHare!

Please tell everything's alright way down there!"

"_Oh Lana!"_ Marvin answered. "_We're so glad it's you._

_Though I wish I could say everything's great down here too._

_When that small yellow bird dropped us all in the pond,_

_Our city got flooded_," he said to the blonde.

"_Our house is still drying, but__ not by that much._

_Things weren't going so well since we fell into that clutch."_

"Well you don't have to worry. I won't let you leave me.

Though I still kinda wish everyone else would believe me."

"Lana?" She heard a familiar voice call.

The voice came from someone she'd expect least of all.

It was her big brother Lincoln, the only Loud brother.

The one always kind and helpful like no other.

"Lana, who are you talking to?" Lincoln asked with surprise.

Then he sat down meeting his young sister's eyes.

"It's my friends," Lana said. "They live on this crumb."

She pointed to it on the flower with her thumb.

"They're so tiny, you can barely see them with your eye,

But one day, I heard it flying right past the sky.

I have to protect them, but everyone else thinks I'm crazy.

They just stare at me thinking I'm talking to a daisy."

"I don't think you're crazy," Lincoln said with remorse.

"I thought that was very brave, and helpful of course.

You always protect creatures no matter how small,

And that's what makes you one of the best sisters of all."

Lincoln's words made her happy. What her brother said was true.

No matter what creature, she knew what to do.

But then her hopes were dashed as she heard a loud stomp.

She turned and saw her genius sister in the swamp.

"Lana!" Lisa scolds. "This has gone far enough.

The time has come to get rid of this stuff."

"So with the help of my sisters after I gave them a call,

We're all gonna put an end to it all."

As her sisters moved forward, Lana quickly stepped back.

With her brother in front to avoid the attack.

But at that moment, their troubles were beginning at last.

Lincoln said, "Lana, whatever you're thinking, you better do it fast."

So, Lana made one final call to her friend,

In hopes that her troubles were going to end.

"Marvin! It's me! And I'm sorry to yell,

But things way out here are not going so well!

My sisters don't know you exist like I know!

So you need to prove it! Now hurry and go!"

And on the old crumb was poor Marvin McHare.

That Where needed help from his family down there.

So as much as they could, like the pound of a fist,

They all shouted "we exist, we exist, we exist!"

And then all of the kids, the tall and the small

Began making noise as they let out their call.

But try as they may and do what they must,

The Louds couldn't hear anything, just some wind blowing dust.

"It's not working!" Lana shouts to her friends in great fright.

"They can't hear you at all!" And she held her flower tight.

But soon came her sister, the smartest of all.

"Enough is enough! Now let's end this big brawl."

Lisa grabs the flower to take it away,

But Lana held tighter as much as she may.

Then back on that crumb, while his family still shouted,

An idea in Marvin's head finally sprouted.

"_We need one more sound,_" McHare said with a grin,

"_We need to do more! We must try from within!_

_There's got to be one little noise we can add._

_We need just one more,"_ said the small tiny dad.

Then he noticed one very small child named Moe.

The tiniest of all, just as small as they go.

So as quick as a flash, that dad grabbed that small kid,

And took him away, that's what that guy did.

As they ran, little Moe's dad explained to him all,

"_We need everyone's help, no matter how small._

_We need your help my son. Just one tiny sound._

_So whatever is in there, let it out and go round."_

And just as the Where's were awaiting their doom,

That small little kid had let out a big "**BOOM**!"

And that boom did the trick. Oh yes it sure did.

As the Louds heard the noise of that small little kid.

And as clear as a bell, every voice was now heard.

And they all sang out loud like the tweet of a bird.

"See? I told you!" Lana said. "But you didn't believe me!

There are people down there, and they don't want to leave me."

"They're the first tiny friends that I've ever had.

They're a family of 11 kids, one mom and one dad."

Then that made the girls all feel worse than before,

"Sorry Lana," Lori said. "We should have trusted you more."

And Lisa it seems was in most disbelief.

"How could I be so blind?" She cried out in grief.

"These tiny creatures deserve to be saved."

Then she hung her head down because of the way she behaved.

"It's not your fault Lisa," Lana said. "You just didn't know.

But you guys know now, so I'll let it go."

"But now thanks to that small tiny yelp,

I can keep them all safe now with all of your help."

"And we'd be happy to help you," Lincoln declared.

"Thanks to you, those small creatures are no longer scared."

As they arrived home, the kids worked as a team

To protect those small creatures, as little as they seem.

And as this small story comes to an end,

Young Lana felt happy she made a new friend.


End file.
